


冰晶

by elvina_moqi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Snogging
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna和Elsa是一对Arandelle王国的姐妹。尽管Elsa已经在某种程度上放开了自己，但她的心中仍有深藏的秘密不为人知，这对姐妹对自身以及对方仍有多得多的东西亟待发现。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 嗡鸣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crystalised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102358) by [NaeSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark). 



> 译者的话：百合+乱伦警告！！！纯爱描写不喜误入！自从看完Frozen就开始ship这对姐妹了~本文一共4章，以Elsa的视角来描述，每一章的背景时间都是紧紧承接的。

我不太确定这是不是让我心烦。

 

 

有时候，那只是我脑后一种小小的嗡嗡声，但有时，它会变成剧烈的偏头痛。我真的应该称其为“心痛”，但是，考虑到我究竟尽了多少努力去否认它的存在，将重点放在头痛上看起来容易得多。我不确定这是不是最有利于健康的选择，但我真的没办法吐露这件事然后毁掉她的一切。

 

 

真是讽刺，在将我的力量公诸于众之后，我又是怎么回到了老一套的“隐藏，别去感觉”的习惯里。巧合的是，我仍然害怕伤害到她，尽管她如此坚强而忠诚，我还是不确定一个人能不能在心被第二次冻结之后再活下来。最糟的是她知道我在担心。

 

 

她总是有这种特殊的天赋能够知道我是否悲伤或不安，而这，则会让她感到悲伤或不安。因为她在我耳边不停嘟囔，为了她好，我即刻开始装作自己没有什么罪恶感，尽管我觉得Anna知道我仍在后悔。

 

 

我第N次查看了钟点。已经过了晚餐时间，而我的晚餐被彻底忘记放在桌上，未动分毫。饭冷了，但我还是吃了一勺。我觉得屋里少了点什么，但我想不出究竟是什么。墙上的阴影一如往昔，而且没有什么物品看起来不在它们应在的位置——除了散落在我桌上那庞大的一堆等待我签名的皇室文件，就这些。

 

 

我坐了下来，用双手指节撑着下巴。会是什么呢？烦躁地，我开始一边盯着墙上的画像，一边用手指敲着桌面，好像这些东西能奇迹般地回答我的疑惑。

 

 

我的目光停留在壁炉那里。壁炉里面黑漆漆的，布满了焦黑的烟痕。那里面可能有几个世纪没被清理过了，所以蹲下来扫了扫烟灰，差点没忍住一个喷嚏。

 

 

突然意识到这里缺少的是什么，我猛抽一口气，并意外地打了一个打喷嚏——温暖。

 

 

我摇了摇头，自嘲地笑了笑。考虑到现在的情况，这根本说不通，不是吗？我是那个曾被称作“冰雪女王”的人。我感觉不到什么是冰冷的感觉，也不会被冻伤，并能欢喜地在雪山冰冷的空气中徜徉。然而，我的内心却渴求着温暖。

 

 

而既然有这么个被比作冰冷的人，那就必会有一个被比作温暖的人……或起码只有我这么认为。我总是认为，对我来说Anna就是那个人。毕竟，在我将Arendelle恢复原貌时，我脑中一直闪现的是她的脸，而她的歌音就回荡在我压制住冰冷风暴时的呼吸之间。

 

但我不过是在多愁善感罢了，而壁炉仍未点燃。

 

 

四处寻找着火柴，我笨手笨脚地点燃一小簇火花，看着火苗蔓延至一根根木柴。我微笑起来。我本可以叫来某个仆从点燃壁炉，但我需要与温暖独处，尽管这听起来够蠢的。

 

 

并不是说我觉得冷了，只是火焰的颜色确实让我想起她的发色，而那奇怪地令人觉得慰藉。我盘腿在地板上坐了下来，闭上双眼感受着靠近我面上的热度。我能感觉到自己的嘴角上扬，变成一个小小的微笑。

 

 

我决定有意放纵一会儿，不再遵守我那皇家礼仪，尽管我已经偷懒了差不多10分钟了。我深吸了一口干燥的木头和木炭的气味，感觉很安全。整个房间看起来暖和多了，连绿松石的墙壁都看起来惬意了一些。

 

 

牵引出一小股力量，我用手指环绕着它，打了几个转。那股力量很快变成了一个小雪人，它优雅地行了个礼。我咯咯地笑了起来。我雪塑的小人靠近了火焰，研究了一会儿，然后开始溜冰。一簇火苗跟在它身后，几乎与它同步地飞舞着，在缩小版的我身边，于这隐形的冰场上翩翩起舞。

 

 

我兴致勃勃地移近火焰，在壁炉里作出了更多形象的雪雕。人形的，小动物的，还有几个雪人！它们都远远围绕着努力想要合为一体的那簇小火苗和雪女王跳着舞。

 

 

我发现自己如此热爱这簇火苗和它的温度。显而易见，我的缩小版也是这么想的，因此它滑地离火苗更近了。它伸出了一只手，而我也是。我们两个都那么靠近又那么渴望与它融为一体，以至于将我们的常识扔到猥琐屯与永无乡之间了（也就是说：我们彻底忘记了常识），然后用我们的赤裸的手碰触了那火焰。

 

 

疼痛像是箭矢一样射中了我的手掌，而我缩回的动作并没快到让手回到安全的距离，我尖叫了一声攥紧了手心。咬紧牙关，我看见我的小雪女王融化并消失在了烟灰之中，徒留那簇火苗，回到它本初的样子，永不停歇，但火苗缩小了一些。我对自己有些生气，但那针扎似的疼痛足够让我不再对自己发火了。我深吸一口气，整理自己的情绪。

 

 

伤口灼痛的好厉害，我只好咬住了嘴唇，站起来匆匆走向门口，用我完好的那只手打开了门。我撞上了某人，然后在对方的怀抱里嘟囔了一声抱歉。

 

 

“Elsa，对不起！”

 

 

她的声音如此亲切，以至于我的灼伤都不怎么疼了，然后，我脑后的那嗡嗡声迅速转为了心痛。

 

 

“Anna？噢！……”

 

 

“Elsa？你怎么了？”在她的目光落在我攥在胸前的手上时，她猛地瞪大了眼睛。“噢我的天哪，这是怎么弄的？”

 

 

我朝着壁炉歪了歪脑袋，她会意地点了点头。捉住我的衣角，她领我到盥洗室，然后将我的手带到洗手池旁。“快，用你的力量给伤口降温。”

 

 

照她说的做了之后，我立刻感到低温抚慰了我的疼痛，暗咒自己怎么没早想到这招。我解脱地叹了口气，让冰块慢慢在我掌中融化。掌心红肿布满了水泡，而我最不想要别人做的就是去碰触它。而这正是Anna在做的。轻轻地抚摸着我的掌心，她冲洗了我的伤处并用肥皂将其洗净，她重复这么做着，直到我手掌的表皮看起来干干净净。她终于满意地哼了一声，并继续用干净的布擦干水迹。我的妹妹拉开一个抽屉，并找出一小瓶软膏。我不敢反抗，只觉得被她的全神贯注和熟练的动作深深吸引。Anna将药膏敷在我的手掌上，然后用绷带包扎好，然后令我惊讶地在上面轻吻了一下。“哇哦，我从没想过我会真的为除自己以外的人包扎伤口。”她向我微笑着。“谁会想到被烧伤的这么厉害的人竟会是你呢？额......”她结巴了一下。“咳咳，你是个人类，你当然会被烧伤因为……人类就是这样。”Anna看起来完全没有意识到我的尴尬，继续说着：“只是，我从没见过你自己伤到自己？天哪，有一回，我在走廊里骑自行车，然后我摔到了一个盔甲身上...我发誓那时候Joan在嘲笑我。”

 

 

而此时，比起脸红我更感到迷惑。“Joan是？”

 

 

“画里的那位夫人。”她翻了个白眼挥挥手。“那是个很~~~长~~~的故事。”

 

 

我走近了一点，抬起她的下巴，靠近细细看去。“这就是你怎么得到这条疤的吗？”我关心地眨了眨眼。“我不记得这是我们小的时候就有的。”她稍稍有些脸红但我没放手，反倒在那道伤疤上轻吻了一下。“好啦，现在我们扯平了。”

 

 

她挺直了肩颈，脸已经红透了，双手抬起捂住了脸颊。她边笑边扬起了眉。“哼，我猜是扯平了。”Anna又看了一眼我的绷带。“真的不会太紧吗？”

 

 

我不禁笑了起来，抬眼看向她，轻声说道：“非常完美。”

 

 

那嗡鸣声消失了。

 

 


	2. 记忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那晚之前Anna 在外旅行。现在她回来了，这趟旅途可能会有什么结果呢？

接下来我们便安静地走向厨房。我不想去，但我知道抗议只是无用功，因为她会问我，过去的几天我多久用一次餐。而她不会喜欢那个答案的。

 

 

我叹了口气，检视着我的手。药膏在缓解疼痛上已经起了很好的效果，但灼伤使我的右手不能使用，那些皇家法令将会无限期推迟，直到我的手痊愈才能签署。

 

 

我遵从Anna的指令坐了下来，看着她笨拙地在碗柜和灶台边翻找着什么。

 

 

“左边的第二个柜门。”

 

 

“咳！”她迅速打开柜门往里看。

 

 

“最上层架子。”

 

 

“当然，我知道。”我妹妹停顿了一会儿，拿出了两个大杯子和一大瓶牛奶，然后把牛奶搁进火炉里加热。“你怎么会知道这些东西都在什么地方？我以为你从不出你的房间。”她看起来并不伤心，只是单纯的好奇。

 

 

“额...”我的目光落在桌布上，它是浅蓝色的，绣着粉色的雪花。这是我12岁生日的时候要人绣上去的，它们让我想起Anna。“我曾经在走廊里游荡，只不过是在夜里。Karen，”那是城堡女佣的名字。“经常找到我，给我喝热牛奶。”

 

 

Anna的神情混杂着悲伤和放心。“我很高兴有人照顾你。”一抹悲色滑过她的眼睛。“很抱歉那不是我。”

 

 

“不！...Anna，我才是那个把你推开的人。”

 

 

她扑哧一笑，打破我的恐慌。“好吧，再也不会了。”她的眼神柔和下来。

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

她的手指轻柔地在我的绷带上点了点。“你今天没有把我推开。你不会再推开我了，不是吗？我们之间没有秘密了。”

 

 

她看起来有些犹疑，但在她开口说什么之前我便安慰道：“没有了。”那在我心里的嗡嗡声回来了。“我只是有些迷惑，时不时的。”

 

 

“迷惑？关于什么的？”

 

 

“没什么。那并不重要。”这话感觉像是个谎言。“我只是不太习惯这些。”我用手示意了一下这个房间。“这一切。”我又指了指她。

 

 

“我们会找到办法解决你的迷惑的。”她微笑着，而我没办法再把注意力放在桌布上了。

 

 

她的眼睛大而有神，眸色介于蓝绿色之间，只有些许比我的蓝眸深邃的暗绿。她的睫毛纤长，颜色比她红金的发色稍深，简洁地勾勒出她的眼睛，完美映射出她充满好奇的心和美好的本质。

 

 

突然传来的气味分散了我的注意力。“牛奶煮沸了。”

 

 

Anna猛地弹跳起来，撞翻了她的椅子；我堪堪来得及用我的脚勾住椅子腿，到底没让它倒在地上发出巨响。我听见她喊了声抱歉，关了火。她嘟囔了几句我不知道她会的粗话，然后给我和自己各倒了杯牛奶。在她递给我糖的时候，我意识到我们俩仍然有在饮料里加过量砂糖的习惯。这个事实让我咯咯笑了起来，而她看起来挺惊讶的。

 

 

“我只是很想念你。”我微笑着喝了一口热牛奶。

 

 

“真的吗？”她看见我扬起了一边的眉毛，赶紧改口。“额，你当然会想我了。我就不应该问这个问题，因为你差不多充分证明了这段时间来你一直都爱着我。”她咬着下唇，将一缕发丝别到左耳后面。“我的意思是……我也想念你。我真的，真的想你。”

 

 

我靠近她，温柔地吻了一下她的脸颊。“我知道。我一直都知道。”想起过去的她敲着我的门，靠坐在门的另一端为我大声念书，或者邀我出去玩游戏的情景，这回忆让我心痛不已。“我从没无视过你的存在。我只是……从不回应。”

 

 

热牛奶某种程度上转移了我胸膛内突来的痛楚，尽管温度有些超出我喉咙舒适度的滚烫。我不假思索地咽下口中的液体，将痛苦牢牢地锁进脑海深处。

 

 

我的妹妹目光在厨房各处飘来飘去，她的手紧张地拨弄着她的一股辫子，最后将手放在了桌上。

 

 

“今晚，我去见了地精们。”她突然间开口，吓了我一跳。“好吧，实话说，今晚发生了很多事。”

 

 

我试图缓解一下紧张的气氛。“你总是去见地精们啊。”她语气中的某种东西让我感到不安。“他们爱你。”

 

 

“是的，但这次不是为了这个。”有那么一会儿，她紧皱着眉头。

 

 

“之前，你去我的办公室就是因为这件事吗？”

 

 

“Elsa，他们告诉了我一切。”

 

 

我听到自己的心脏伴着一声巨响迅速沉了下去，但Anna看起来并没注意到我的反应。

 

 

“Elsa，我知道他们对我的记忆做过什么了。”

 

 

“什么？”我抑制住自己的力量以免把杯子冻住。“那太鲁莽了！要是你头部的伤复发了怎么办？！”我惊恐地用手捂住了嘴。

 

 

“不会的，Elsa，别急！”她赶忙握住我的手，让我仔细看看她的头发。“看见了么？我没有受伤！没有白色的发丝了。我彻底没事了！”

 

 

我慢慢伸出手去用指尖轻抚着她的颧骨，仔细在她的眼中寻找谎言的痕迹，在她发端寻觅需要解冻的冰痕。尽管难以置信，我什么也没找到。“怎么会……？”

 

 

她耸了耸肩，没有从我的触碰中抽身。“他们说这样接触你已经安全了，我已经不再害怕，而我也从未害怕过你。”

 

 

“为什么？”我的声音低到几乎听不见。

 

 

“因为我爱你。我告诉过你。”一抹绯红映衬在她脸颊上小小的斑点之间。“我用我的头脑和心爱着你……如果这话你能听明白的话。”我的确听懂了。“我不再是个孩子了。我是个成年人了，我是你的妹妹。我猜现在我比以前更能理解你一些了。”握住我的手紧了紧。“我也不想让你再害怕了。”

 

 

我咬住嘴唇不发一言，嗅着她颈处传来的幽香。我看着我们的手，它们那般契合的握在一起，渐渐地，我放松了下来。

 

 

我奇怪她为什么不介意我冰冷的手。温差应该会吓到她，足够让她离我远远的了，但她看起来一点儿也不想放开我。眨了眨眼，我惊讶地意识到我们双手之间并没有温度的差异，我们的体温竟然等同了。一股暖意在我胸中和脸颊上蔓延开来，抚慰着我。

 

 

“我记起了所有的事。”她仔细分析着我的反应。“我记得总是央求你使用你的力量，在深夜的大厅里玩耍。”她做了个鬼脸。“我记得……事情发生的那个时刻。”见我哆嗦了一下，她靠得更近了，将前额与我的抵在一起。“我当时失去了意识，但地精们告诉了我。Kristoff当时也在那儿，他看见了一切。”那嗡鸣在他的名字被提及时愤怒地增强了。“是他问地精们是否可以恢复我失去的记忆的。”

 

 

“那么……”我歪了歪头，好更清楚地看着她。“你知道一切了？知道我为什么不想让那件事再次发生了吗？”

 

 

她的脸上流露出一抹微笑。“是的。”

 

 

我紧紧闭上了眼睛。“对不起。”我展开双臂将她拉近抱住，脸埋在她的肩膀上。“我很抱歉……我想向你道一千次、一万次的歉……”

 

 

她的语气这样甘甜，也许比巧克力要甜得多。她将发丝从我脸上拨开，说道：“我原谅你。”


	3. 承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna坚定了她的意志，做出了决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我为“ 脑内”这个词负全责。

她的胳膊纤细优雅，但她总是将我抱得那么紧，仿佛她再也不想放开我了似的。我们可能在一处悬崖边的绳索上晃来晃去，而Anna仍会这么抱着我，好像我不知怎么变成了她活下去的最后一丝希望。

 

 

她的怀抱是安全的，安全到比过去包裹过我的双手，给过我安全感错觉的那副手套还要稳妥。有时候，我希望自己曾早些了解到爸爸错的多离谱；也许彼时，不是手套，我会有我妹妹的手臂环抱着我，这一切痛苦都不会发生了。我们之间就不会有距离，不会有疏远，没有Hans，也没有Kristoff。

 

 

最糟糕的是我曾经相信了他。爸爸错了，但我也错了。

 

 

因此，如此多的时间就这么被浪费了，如此多的伤痕仍亟待补救。

 

 

如果我说出我的想法，她会听吗？我将脸颊在她衬衫布料上磨蹭着，觉得她应该会的。然而，已经过了这么长的时间，而且我也将我自己的心防筑得太高，我自己都不确定我还有没有能力说出我的心声，有口难开。

 

 

“你闻起来总是这么好……”她低声喃喃道。

 

 

我轻笑了几声。“我不知道自己应该闻起来很糟。”

 

 

她握住我的双肩，瞪大了眼睛。“不，你完全理解错了！”看着她不悦的脸，我愈加大声地笑了起来，使她也咧开嘴傻笑着，拍着我的肩膀。“别笑啦。我说真的。”

 

 

我靠近她露出一个假笑。“你拥有我完全的专注的注意力。”

 

 

“行啦。”她笑了起来，我的表情柔和下来，静静地听她的话。“在你离开之后的一阵子，”我注意到她的语气有些低沉。“我怎么都想不起你的气味。所以我编造出一个愚蠢的脑补，你闻起来就该像潮湿的雪。”她脸上的表情是如此让人难以抗拒的甜蜜和孩子气，我几乎要忍耐不住了。

 

 

“雪就是水，你知道的吧？它没有任何气味。”

 

 

她没怎么用劲地推了我一下。

 

 

“那很有诗意，而你破坏了气氛。”尽管撅起了嘴，她玩闹的语气还是暴露了她真正的心情。在她咯咯笑着的时候，我转而将脑袋搁到她颈窝的位置。

 

 

“那么。我闻起来是什么味道呢？

 

 

我感觉到她在我身下放松下来，继而深深地吸进一口气。“清新的气味……也许是薄荷？还有一点儿巧克力的香味。”她再次深呼吸。“家的味道。”

 

 

我抬起头，看见她满脸通红，期待地看着我。我闭上眼睛，吸入。“甜甜的味道……也许是百合花香。绝对有巧克力味儿。”我笑着说：“家的味道。”

 

 

“这味道听起来好极了。”

 

 

“嗯哼”

 

 

我不太情愿地坐直喝完我的牛奶，将一块面包掰成两半与她分享。她接过面包，把上面涂满蜂蜜，而我则什么也没抹，慢慢嚼着。正打算随便说点儿什么，我却惊讶地看见Anna根本没在吃她的食物，她的心思明显在别的地方。

 

 

我胸口中有什么紧缩了起来，而我脑后那熟悉的嗡鸣正在增强。

 

 

“Anna，今晚，还有什么别的事情发生了吗？”

 

 

她咬住了自己的脸颊内侧。“今天发生了许多事。”她重复道。

 

 

我尽全力维持镇静，继续追问。“你想谈谈吗？”

 

 

十几个不同的场景交织在我的脑海里。地精们预见到了什么坏事吗？Kristoff对她说了什么刻薄的话？他伤害她了吗？他们是不是打算，哦上帝啊， _结婚？_  


 

 

一股闷闷的不适感沉到了我的胃里，我心神不安地用大拇指在膝盖上画着圈， 犬齿的尖端不断擦过我嘴唇的內侧。

 

 

我必须保持冷静，为了她。不论情况如何，我都希望她能够快乐。我将保证她会拥有幸福的生活，尽我所能，作为她的女王，作为她的姐姐。

 

 

不管她如何选择，我将会支持她，爱她。与我对Arendelle的责任同等重要的，便是我对于Anna的责任。而我将不会再次犯下强迫她做任何事情的错误了。

 

 

“我跟Kristoff分手了。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

她抿紧嘴唇，眼神坚定而专注。摆弄着她右边的发辫，她深深叹了口气。

 

 

“我知道他是个好人，我也知道我伤害了他。求你了，别对我生气。”

 

 

甚至在我有时间消化她刚说了什么之前，话语便从我唇间吐出。“我没有生你的气。”放心地咽下恐慌，我轻抚着她的手背。“为什么？我以为你爱着他。”

 

 

“是啊，我总是不停地犯同一个错误，不是吗？”她抓了抓自己的后脑。“我意识到我一直按照别人怎么看待我的方式来做事，而不是我自己的感觉。Hans明显不爱我但是——”

 

 

“我们能别提起他吗。”我愤怒地嘶声说。

 

 

“阿门，我不说了。”她点点头。“好吧，正如我刚才说的，我现在明白了，爱是给予，而不仅是被爱。”她换了个姿势，别扭地想着该说的话，所以我试图安慰地对她笑。她转开了目光。“爱是为某人爬上一座山峦，因为你信任他们。爱是敲着某人的门直到你的手开始疼痛，或者直到你的整个内里都开始疼痛，永远相信他们会为你打开那扇门。”

  
  


她正在发抖，而我目瞪口呆了。我没办法张开嘴唇说话，而那嗡鸣已经变成了一场全面爆发的心痛。

  
  


“Anna……”

  
  


她紧咬着牙关，闭上眼睛小心地吐息。“我从没爱上过Kristoff。我从来就无法爱上他。”

我将她拉近，抚摸着她的头，不知道自己该说些什么或者做些什么，试图不要去思考她刚才的话中暗示着什么。那不可能是我所理解的意思，所以我继续对她说：“他是什么反应？”

  
  


“他接受的很好。”她喃喃道。“他说他早就知道，那没关系。”

  
  


我几乎要对自己对他总是这么妒意满满而觉得有罪恶感了。“他是个好人。”

  
  


“Elsa。”

  
  


“嗯？”我低头看向她。

  
  


“如果我向你关上了门……你能保证你会一直敲我的门吗？”

  
  


“Anna，你不会——”

  
  


“Elsa。”

  
  


我直视她的眼睛，试图用目光传达尽可能多的真诚。“Anna，我会一直去敲你的门的。我永远都不会再离开你。我保证。”

  
  


她站起身的速度那么快，我几乎被她摔倒，她握着我的手，拽着我匆匆穿过走廊，我们上楼梯的时候几乎是跌跌撞撞的。当我们到达我房间的时候，我们已经在跑了。她将我扔到床上，然后关上了门。

  
  


“Anna？”

  
  


现在我的脑中没有那嗡嗡声了。取而代之的，是我耳中一声声响亮的轰鸣，由我心脏狂跳的砰响造成，声音这样大，一声声威胁着要从我的胸膛中爬出，一直传到Anna那里去。

  
  


“Anna，你在做什么？”

  
  


她坐在我身旁，表情是我未曾见过的严肃，她的雀斑在那醺然的脸红上几乎都看不到了，她的双眼如此紧张而潮湿，它们看起来像是要直接看透我。

  
  


“我需要知道。”

  
  


我几乎要不能呼吸了。“知道什么？”

  
  


“我是不是可以。”她闭上了眼睛。“是不是可以爱你！”

  
  


我的大脑一片空白。所有的 _不_ 和 _我们不能这么做_ 都卡在我的喉咙里，而这些话现在都已经毫无意义，丝毫没有了。我脑中的嗡鸣，我心中长久的渴望，全都停止了。我的恐惧被一扫而空，而那本无可能的“也许她也会爱我”变成了新的认知，虽然我并不怎么了解如何接受，但仍全身心地欢迎这现实的到来。

  
  


组合任何连贯的话语对我来说都已不可能，因此我伸出双手将她拉向我，我们的嘴唇猛地撞到了一起。

 


	4. 吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拜托，题目说明了一切。

THE END

我刚才一定是彻彻底底的失去理智了。

 

而我此时可能仍没回复神智，考虑到我这会儿还没有从我妹妹的唇上移开，而我也许应该立刻就这么做。我呼了一口气，意图向后退开，但Anna坚定地用双手扶住了我的头，让我保持在原处。

 

此时此刻，我本拒绝睁开眼睛，但最终还是放弃了坚持，于是我便看见Anna正俯视着我。她眼中没有悔意，然而，确有一丝惊讶与好奇，即使在她眨眼间泄露出了内心的惧意。她还是没有移开身体。

 

我的妹妹迅速舔了舔下唇，而我发现自己也无意识地模范了这个动作。不知怎么我仍感觉得到她的嘴唇在我之上的触感，她的味道让我如此醺然若梦，有那么一会儿我都分不清这是虚幻还是现实。

 

我再次眨了眨眼，确保我不是在做梦，这次，她也效仿了我的动作。

 

“哦天……”她咕哝道。

 

“是啊……”

 

我感觉跟她一样，被事情的发展惊呆了，挣扎着呼吸着，我觉得周围的一切都太过炽热，而寂静如此厚重地压在我的胸口，我感觉自己都要爆炸了。

 

“……好软。”

 

我重新将目光落到我妹妹身上，她的声音将我从自己的恍惚中唤醒。她无意识地触摸着自己的下唇，做了个深呼吸，嘟囔着什么我听不懂的话。

 

“……Anna?”

 

她自顾自地咯咯笑了几声，我不禁也微笑起来。“哇哦……”

 

我翻了个白眼，感觉自己的脸颊开始发热。“如果这让你安心的话……你也挺软的。”

 

Anna露出了害羞的表情。她撇过头去，红晕从脸颊一路蔓延到脖颈，细小的雀斑散布在她修长的颈上，而我想要一个一个地亲吻它们。我的心因这个想法鼓动起来。

 

“我们应该，额”她尴尬地做了个手势。“我们应该再做一次，正确的，我是说。”恐慌突然浸满了她的双眼。“不是说刚才那次是错误的，我的意思是，哇哦，那可太棒了，而且很软，还很温暖，但是……也许我们应该做的更……”

 

“……慢一些？”我靠近了一些，感到她的呼吸扑在我唇上，而我让自己吸入她的呼气。

 

她的嘴唇小心翼翼地靠近，微微撅着贴上我的唇。头晕目眩的我歪了歪头，调整了我们的姿势，用手指拢住她的脸庞，慢慢沿着她颧骨的曲线抚摸她脸颊上柔软的肌肤。

 

她呼出一口气，她的气味引出我喉底一声轻吟。那一刻，我感觉自己就要晕倒了，因为Anna离我如此之近，我们的前额都靠在了一起，她的身体那么温热，我快要融化了。

 

我用双手拉近她的脸，将她的下唇含在我的唇间温柔地吮吸。她的双手放在我的膝上，攥紧了我裙上的布料。我能感觉到她放弃了抵抗渴望，双手沿着我的大腿滑上去，最终放在我腰侧并用力将我们的身体贴紧。

 

我们的牙齿间或磕碰到彼此，而这就足以让Anna趁机以舌舔舐过我的双唇，然后划入我的口腔。她尝起来比我能想象到的好得多，她的小舌温柔地问候着我的，又不时调皮地戳弄着我。

 

我从没有吻过任何人，所以我索性跟随着她的引导，我们的唇舌盘绕在一起，彻底陶醉在她的气息和亲近之中。

 

我的妹妹双手抚摸着我的背脊，喘息着说了些我因为太迷糊而听不懂的话，但我猜那是我的名字。我抽气着念叨了类似“Anna”的词，然后听到她的心脏在肋骨间大声鼓动。一下，两下，跳漏了一拍……

 

我想要爱抚她的手背，但我颤抖的太厉害，以至于无法确定她是否感觉到了我的触摸。

 

为了岌岌可危的呼吸，我强迫自己断开这个亲吻，前额抵住她的下巴，在她锁骨处剧烈喘息。Anna也气喘吁吁，在我看向她时露出一个可爱的微笑。她的膝盖微微颤抖，使我想要靠近她，笨拙的安抚。

 

她把玩着我纱裙的下摆，沉思着抿紧了双唇。

 

“你有什么想说的吗？”我惊讶地发现自己轻声低喃，好似在讲述一个秘密。

 

Anna脸红了，拨弄着她的头发，然后瞟了我一眼，然后又脸红了。

 

“说吧。”

 

“好吧”她咬着下唇，同时充满希望地抬起眉。“这是不是意味着，我和你……我们现在是情侣了？”那话语在我心中甜蜜地回响。

 

我花了点时间考虑怎么回答这个问题。皇家的历史充满了各种离奇的配对，但，即使如此，我知道我们的关系也将会是令旁人难以接受的。毕竟，我们都是女人，而失去繁衍后代的可能将后裔问题摆在了眼前。

 

用力思考着，我为求得安心而看向Anna。她弯着腿坐着，双手交握，看起来急切地想要得到回答。我知道说了“不”会毁了她，而我逐渐意识到这回答也会毁了我。天哪，那会毁了我的，对吗？我意识到这是真的。

 

“Elsa？我理解这很让人迷惑。”她的语气小心，非常温和。“我也真的很迷惑，我已经有几天无法入睡了。我只是想要你知道……”她伸出一只手放到我肩上，轻轻握了一下。“如果你没有相同的感觉，我准备好对你放手了。”她的声音充满痛楚。“你已经为我牺牲了这么多。我也可以为你做同样的事。”

 

我崩溃了。“不！”我抓住她的手将她紧紧抱住。“别走。求你。”

 

“那么……”她看起来更放松了一些，来回温柔地抚摸着我的背。“那么，问题是什么？”

 

我叹了口气，鼻尖蹭着她颈部发迹翘出发辫的小卷发。“后裔……”

 

“噢。我没考虑过这点。我们无法真正拥有自己的孩子，对吗？我的老师对我说过一些……”她的脸更红了。“呃……有关丈夫……和求爱……一类的东西。”

 

我走神开始想象自己对Anna做那些求爱的“东西”，导致我的肚子里又开始扑腾，现实中的蝴蝶真像我感觉到的这只那么大么？*[butterfly in stomach直译“肚中的蝴蝶”意即“心如鹿撞”

 

多少个夜里我无法自拔地沉浸在有关Anna的想象之中。我幻想着我们两个人，皱巴巴的床单，布满身体的汗珠，还有沉重的喘息以及难以抑制的呻吟。

 

我咬住了下唇，试图甩开这些幻想。

 

“Elsa，你把床头冻住了。”

 

“哈？噢！糟糕！”我挥挥手，融化了覆盖在床头木板表面的冰层。“抱歉，我走神了。”

 

“我看得出来。”满脸通红的，她冲我羞怯地笑了一下。“不过，我不怪你。”

 

被发现了。

 

她揪了我的鼻子一下，咯咯笑起来。“不过你想的那些还有点儿早。”

 

“对。让我们慢慢来。”我攥了攥她的手。

 

“我们有无尽的时间来做我们想做的事。”她打了个哈欠，站起身，朝我飞个个吻，然后离开了。

 

我叹息着拍松了枕头，对于没得到晚安吻感觉有点失望。放弃了这个想法，我脱掉裙子穿上睡袍，我钻进被子里露出一个幸福的微笑。

 

我听见了Anna标志性的5下敲门声和她模糊的咯咯笑。

 

“不，我不想堆雪人，我太累啦！”我因为她的荒谬举动大笑起来，看着穿着睡衣的她闯入我的房间，怀里还抱着一个枕头。

 

“好极了”她说。“因为我精疲力尽了！”

 

她爬上床抱住了我，将一个轻吻置于我的胸口。我低头看着她，轻啄了啄她的额头和唇瓣。

 

“是的。”

 

“是什么？”她迷惑地回应。

 

“是的，我们现在是情侣了。”  
  
---


End file.
